


A Guiding Light

by sirmioneforever



Series: Regulus/Lily 7spells [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Rating: M, mentions kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is left to deal with Regulus's disappearence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guiding Light

**Author's Note:**

>  beta'd by Hazel

Lily stared out of the window, watching the snow fall on the street outside. Christmas had always been her favourite time of year, but this year she was not looking forward to it.

  
Regulus had been classed as missing and presumed dead for the last month, and Lily did not see the point in many things anymore.  
She no longer saw the point in fighting. Nor did she have the strength to. Her only concern was getting her husband back... dead or alive.

She had to know what had happened to him. The constant state of not knowing what had happened was driving her crazy. She would rather face the fact that he was dead rather than be in this state of limbo.

A candle was always lit in this window for him as a way of guiding him home. Back to her, back to where he belonged. 


End file.
